


Nothing As Sweet (As Your Final Embrace)

by PalmettoFoxes03



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Drunk Driving, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Texting, kryoz cant move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmettoFoxes03/pseuds/PalmettoFoxes03
Summary: John regrets everything. Regrets yelling at Smitty, regrets throwing the glass at the door as he left, regrets not going after him. John regrets all of the events of that night, but he would redo it all, even Smitty breaking up with him, if it meant not waking up to a picture of his boyfriends face on the news.





	Nothing As Sweet (As Your Final Embrace)

**Author's Note:**

> **Yes I know Smii7y and Kryoz aren't technically GBG but I don't care**  
> I named Smii7y Smitty so that my computer would stop autocorrecting it.

_[October 12 - 3:23 A.M.]_

**Vape God:** I'm sorry

 **Vape God:** I didn't mean it

 **Vape God:** I love you

 **Vape God:** Please come home

 

_[October 12 - 11:14 A.M.]_

**Vape God:** Oh God

 **Vape God:** I just turned on my phone and the hospital had called

 **Vape God:** I'm on the way now

 **Vape God:** Please be okay

 

_[October 14 - 3:49 P.M.]_

**Vape God:** fuck

 **Vape God:** Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

 **Vape God:** I can't let go

 **Vape God:** This isnt fair

 **Vape God:** I didnt get to saty goodbye

 **Vape God:** please ocme back smit

 **Vape God:** I NEED YOU

 **Vape God:** why you

 **Vape God:** FUCK

 

_[October 21 - 1:52 P.M.]_

**Vape God:** The funeral was today

 **Vape God:** These things are supposed to feel final but

 **Vape God:** How can it when the guy who

 **Vape God:** the guy who hit you

 **Vape God:** gets to walk free

 **Vape God:** It's not fair

 

 

 

_[December 5 - 3:40 A.M.]_

**Vape God:** im dkunr

 **Vape God:** thres thiss picufte of you on the wlal nd i cant sstop crybink

 **Vape God:** ccom bakc

 **Vape God:** Plesae

 **Vape God:** m sorrrty

 

_[ March 2 - 9:14 A.M.]_

**Vape God:** Everyone wants me to move on

 **Vape God:** start dating again

 **Vape God:** but your scent still lingers on the pillows

 **Vape God:** I don't want someone else replacing you

 **Vape God:** I wish we hadn't fought

 **Vape God:** I feel so guilty

 **Vape God:** No one knows why you were on the road that night

 **Vape God:** I can't bring myself to tell them

 

_[March 13 - 1:33 P.M.]_

**Vape God:** I like to think that you would have forgiven me

 **Vape God:** Would you have?

 

 

_[March 14 - 12:04 A.M.]_

**Vape God:** This is stupid but

 **Vape God:** a part of me was hoping to pick up my phone after recording

 **Vape God:** and see a message from you

 **Vape God:** Or a steam notification

 **Vape God:** but you're still gone

 **Vape God:** You always will be

 

 

_[October 19 - 3:27 P.M.]_

**Vape God:** It's officially been one year

 **Vape God:** I'm sorry I stopped texting

 **Vape God:** It hurt too much when you didn't respond

 **Vape God:** It's getting easier to walk past your shoe rack and not cry

 **Vape God:** You hit 2 mil on YouTube, by the way

 **Vape God:** I couldn't bring myself to shut down the channel

 **Vape God:** Consider it your legacy

 **Vape God:** I miss you

 **Vape God:** every day

 **Gay Chicken:** I think you might have the wrong number

 **Vape God:** You really are gone then

 **Gay Chicken:** Sorry, who is this?

 **Vape God:** No one

 **Vape God:** Bye, Smit.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely as a way for me to vent so it may not be at all accurate to how John actually talks. LMK if there's anything I can change about the story xx.


End file.
